Twilight Song Chronicles
by Vampires-Rock4eva
Summary: A series of Twilight one-shots based off of songs. Not connected in ANY way, and will contain canon and noncanon pairings. R&R. Collaboration with the brunette writer. We own the plots, but Stephenie Meyer and assorted artists own the rest.
1. Explanation

We try to give up Twilight Fanfictions and it never works. So thebrunnettewriter and I are picking up writing fanfics again, but in a different way.

We are doing a series of one-shot songfics. We will be using different songs with every chapter. None of the stories connect in any way. They are just a series of one-shots, set to our music. Also, there will be canon pairings and non-canon pairings. So be prepared for not every one to be Edward/Bella, guys. You don't have to read and review every one, but we would like it if you gave it a chance. The pairing(s) and POV will be listed at the beginning of each chapter.

And, there is a twist. You, the readers, get to pick which song we write to. She and I have an ongoing list of songs with ideas to them. We will set up a new poll after each chapter, where you can vote for the song that you want. When we write a new one, we'll close the poll and use the one that has received the most votes. And we are also open to any songs that you like. Just drop us a PM.

Please note, that both of us are about to start school again, so it won't be a weekly update. We would recommend you put this story on alert.

The first one will be posted in the next few days. Please read and review and enjoy :)

**Note from VampiresRock4Eva: No, if you are reading Breaking all The Rules, I haven't given it up. It's complicated, but as soon as I get back into the mindframe for BATR, I will be updating. Thank you, and please Enjoy the Twilight one-shots until I do get back into it. :) Love you all. **


	2. 6 Months By: Hey Monday

**Alice/Jasper**

**APOV**

I pulled into the driveway, smiling that the house was lit up. It meant that Jasper was home and I was more than ready to see him. I loved being able to study fashion in New York, but this little house in New Mexico was where I belonged.

_You're the direction I follow to get home_

Some days, I wondered why I had decided to study in New York while Jasper stayed here. It was hard some days and most days I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms. Even though we had only been dating a few weeks when I left, we were meant to be. I knew it. So every night, we talked on the phone. He made me stay because he knew how much I wanted it.

_When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go_

I climbed out of my car and sprinted up the steps. Just as my hand landed on the door knob, it swung open. I looked up at the man that I loved so much.

"Jazz!" I screeched, launching myself into his arms. He caught me, laughing. I pulled myself closer to him, reveling in the warm feeling that surrounded me whenever I was around him. I looked up, his blue eyes shining. I ran a hand through his blonde curls that I loved so much, remembering how I loved the feel of his hair.

_And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around_

"Ali, baby, I didn't know you were coming home," he said, his southern accent making my heart race. He kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him, smiling widely.

"I decided I couldn't wait until next weekend to see you," I said, watching him smile.

He shook his head and pulled away from me a little bit, looking at my face. He bent down, capturing my lips in his. I loved kissing him. I would do it all day every day for the rest of my life if I could.

_And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
__Cause you have that effect on me, you do_

He pulled me into the house; our lips still attached, and slammed the door shut behind me. I jumped, laughing at him. He smiled at me before he pressed me against the wall, kissing me deeper and running his hands in my hair.

"I missed you _so_ much Alice," he whispered, pressing his lips to mine again. My worries about everything faded away and all I could focus on was Jasper. He gave me a reason to breathe and without him, I had no clue where I would be anymore. I kissed him again, knowing that it would never be enough.

_Everything you say  
__Everytime we kiss, I can't think straight  
__But I'm okay_

"I know Jazz," I said, my voice coming out breathless. He pressed his forehead to mine, pulling me towards the couch. He sat down, pulling me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling myself closer to him.

"You know what I missed most about you?" he asked, rubbing his hand in circles on my back. I shook my head no, smiling. "I miss the way the sun hits your hair and makes it look almost blue. I missed the way your eyes dance and shine and sparkle. I missed your laugh. I missed your voice. I missed how you fit perfectly in my arms. I just, I missed you," he said, looking up at me.

"I missed you too baby," I said, feeling my heart break a little inside. "I miss you now, and you're right here. I miss you now knowing that I'm going to miss you soon. Too soon." I kissed him again.

_And I can't think of anybody else who I hate to miss  
__As much as I hate missing you_

I broke away. "Jasper, I think I may come home." He rose his eyebrow at me.

"You are home?" he said.

"No, come home from New York. I can't be away from you for this long. It's killing me, being this far away from you. I want to fall asleep in your arms every day for the rest of my life." I finished quickly, my eyes starting to water. He leaned up and kissed my nose.

"Ali," he said, reaching up to cup my face. "I'm not going anywhere. Ok? We're gonna do this," he stated. "I want you to do this because you love fashion. And I want you to be happy, ok? So no matter how far away you are, I'm still going to be here."

_Months going strong now and no goodbye  
__Unconditional, unoriginal  
__Always by my side_

I shook my head, knowing that he would kill me if I didn't finish my schooling, especially since I loved what I was studying. "Ok," I said, kissing him.

"And then," he continued. "You're gonna come home and I'm going to marry you. And even _you_ won't stop that," he stated and I smiled at him. We weren't engaged or anything, but I knew I was going to marry him one day.

_Meant to be together  
__Meant for no one but each other_

I smiled, running my hands through his hair again. He looked up at me through his lashes, his dark blue eyes like liquid fire. "I love you Alice Brandon," he said, kissing me again.

I broke away. "Not near as much as I love you, Jasper Whitlock," I said. He flipped me on my back on the couch and hovered over me.

"Not possible," he whispered a smile on his face. He attacked my lips again and I felt the breath whoosh out of me. Nobody else could ever make me feel like this and I knew it. And he was the same way. We were branded by each other.

_Meant to be together  
__Meant for no one but each other  
__You love me, I love you harder so_

He broke away, hovering over me still. He played with my hair and kissed my nose. We lay on the couch for a while, not talking. Just being with each other.

"Ali," he said, after a moment. I looked up at him, smiling slightly. "I lied to you." I raised my eyebrow. "I'm not staying here." My heart broke.

"What?"

"I'm not staying here," he stated.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my voice rising.

"To New York," he said. "With you."

"What do you mean?" I asked; hope making me want to scream with excitement.

"I enrolled at a local college there. I can't stay away from you," he said, kissing me again. This boy literally had my heart in the palm of his hand and I couldn't be happier.

_So please, give me a hint  
__So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, steal the heart  
__As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine_

"Alice," he said. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I've never loved someone like you. You make me the happiest person alive. I can't be away from you anymore. I love you."

"I love you too," I said, kissing him again. I wouldn't have to miss him for a while. I knew that for sure.

**By: the brunette writer :)**

**A/N: Don't forget to vote on the next song! :) The poll is on our profiles :)!**


	3. You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This Toby K

**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This; Toby Keith**

**Bella/Jasper**

**JPOV**

Bella Swan, my best friend. She had been my first friend who was a girl, my first 'girlfriend', and for some reason my crush on her only grew as the years went by. Bella Swan, who always knew what she wanted. She was magnificent. Her long mahogany brown hair, her big brown, doe-like, eyes, her heart shaped face. She was beautiful, and she didn't even know it.

My best friend, Em, told me all the time that we were made for each other. Al, and Edward were together, and so were Rose and Em. Sometimes, I wonder if we should be together. I shake the thoughts away, and look out. Bella's coming over tonight to study, so I'm cleaning. I've picked everything up out of my floor, and put all the clothes away. This is a huge feat, if you knew what my room looked like before. I sigh, before giving the rest up as a lost cause. As sophomores in high school, Chemistry was killing us. Well, me at least; Bella seemed to have a knack for it.

I pulled my Chemistry homework out, and put it on my bed while looking for my book. That's when I heard the doorbell ring, and laughed to myself. I knew it was Bella. You'd think being friends since we were five, she wouldn't bother with knocking, or doorbells.

I opened the door, smiling, and she came in with her chemistry book and binder in her arms. I take them from her, and go up to my room. I put her books beside mine as I take her in. Her hair was slightly curled, and put into a pony tail, from school, and rain. She was wearing shorts that reached about two inches above the knee, as the school mandates, and a tight fitting blue shirt that made her look wonderful. Then I noticed her boots, and attempted to stifle the smile that was coming to my lips. I always loved seeing Bella in cowgirl boots. It just….got to me. And it was so…_her._ I sighed, wishing she was mine. I smiled, hugging her, and leaned into her body. I smelled her shampoo from her hair. The smell of strawberries, like always.

We settle down onto the floor going over our Chemistry notes. The way she crinkled her nose as she explained things to me was quite cute.

"Jazz, no. That isn't right. Rutherford used the gold experiment to prove that the atom is mostly space, and that it's has a very dense positively charged nucleus. It's right here in my notes. If you'd look." She says, smiling at me across our books.

"Yeah; just like he discovered the proton. Sorry, mixed him and Chadwick up seeing as he discovered the nucleus." I tell her; smirking, as I prove that I do know what I'm talking about. She blushes.

"Shove it." She says, as I laugh.

We continue on with our chemistry work. When we're almost done, I get up and put on some music as she finishes going over our pages, I turn around and she's standing right beside me.

"It's all right," She says, pointing to the chemistry book. I nod, tersely, trying not to lean down and press my lips to hers, as she's standing so close to me. I look at her face, and swear that she's staring at my lips, then shake the thought away. It's wishful thinking, I think to myself.

She sighs, then leans into me. I put my arms around her, confused. I sigh, internally, at how natural this feels. The song changes, behind us.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

Bella leans up, and presses her lips to mine. I feel a funny spark, like electrocuting…..only in a good way. If you get what I mean. I sigh into her, and her tongue sweeps across my bottom lip, as I grant her entrance. Behind us, the song plays on.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know_

I moved us around, in a slight dance, while keeping our connection. I can feel her smile against my mouth, and I pull away as the song ends. I always knew that she loved my singing, and so I pulled away as the last verse was about to start.

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
"When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again"_

I sing along with the 'when you kiss me like this, I think you mean it like that. If you do, baby, kiss me again'. Bella smiles up at me, and whispers "I mean it like that", before kissing me again.

I smile against her mouth, and dance with her. And all the while, I'm thinking.

_Kiss me again. _

**BPOV**

__"Chemistry was the _best_ thing to ever happen to me," I thought as I watched Jasper stand up to turn on the radio. Granted, the subject I was begging Alice to tutor me in so that I wouldn't sound like a moron in front of my best friend/love interest. But _physical_ chemistry was making me want to kiss the boy in front of me until I couldn't remember my name. Either way, I was loving the general idea of chemistry.

Jazz had been my best friend since I was five. My mother had just moved to Dallas, Texas and the first friend I made here was a blonde haired boy with big green eyes and a huge southern accent. Since then, I had been hooked.

He had taught me how to ride a horse, throw a right-hook, and had made me buy my first and only pair of cowboy boots, which I loved and wore almost every day. He had been my best friend for as long as I could remember and I had had the biggest crush on the guy since I was nine.

"I'm going to tell him soon," I repeated in my head as I looked over his homework, no longer struggling to read his sloppy handwriting that had taken me years to decipher properly.

I hadn't spent thirty minutes from the time I got home to the time I left for his house in my beat-up truck trying look prettier but not to the point that he would notice I had tried to look prettier for nothing. It was such a pain in the ass being a girl. Not to mention the fact that I was beyond pissed that it _had_ to rain today, of all days, and my hair that I had worked so painstakingly to curl was beyond ruined. I had pulled it up in a ponytail waiting for Jazz to answer the door, fuming. But it was all worth it, seeing his eyes widen the tiniest bit when he took in my cowboy boots. I knew he had a thing for them. My anger over my hair faded when I took him it, like it always did.

I close his book, and stand up, stretching. I walked over to him. "It's all right," I whisper, looking down at his lips. I can't help but picture him kissing me and knowing it would be the best feeling in mine. I break out of my wishful thinking and realize I've been staring, blatantly at his lips. A blush creeps over my skin and I bury my face in his chest before he can see it.

"What am I doing?" I think, knowing that he would never see me as I see him. But then, he wraps his arms around me and my heart starts to race. It feels so right to be in his arms, like everything is in place in the universe.

Why would he hold me if he didn't think about me the same? Why would my heart race around him if this wasn't something big? And why would I feel like I've found my home when I'm in his arms if this wasn't meant to be?

The song on the radio changes to "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" and I know that I'm going to tell him now. I look up at him, and before I can stop myself or he can react, I lean up and press my lips to his softly. And I feel sparks shooting through my skin, like I'm truly _alive_. My heart started to race as I sweep my tongue across his lip, asking for an entrance.

_I got a funny feeling  
__The moment that your lips touched mine  
__Something shot right through me  
__My heart skipped a beat in time_

Jazz starts to spin around, our lips still attacking each other. I pull myself as close to him as possible, letting him lead us in a dance around the room. I open my eyes from a brief second, hoping and praying he isn't using me. But I banish that thought from my head, knowing he would never do that to me. I close my eyes again.

_And I won't know where I'm at  
__We'll get lost on this dance floor  
__Spinnin' around  
__And around  
__And around  
__And around_

He broke away and I, immediately, wanted him back. I looked up at him as he sang "You shouldn't kiss me like this unless you mean it like that. And if you do baby kiss me again." I about melted in the boys arms. His singing voice sent chills down my spine, it was so beautiful. I could not help but love this boy.

I looked up at him again and smiled. "I mean it like that," I whispered. He smiled at me, then leaned down and pressed his lips to mine once more. He pulled away for a tiny second and I looked up and him and smiled, thinking.

_Kiss me again_

**the brunette writer A/N: Please vote in our poll and review. We would greatly appreciate it guys. Love you all! :)**

**Vampires-Rock4eva A/N: You got your next one-shot :]. If you can't tell, I wrote JPOV, and the brunette writer wrote BPOV. I hope you like… PLEASE review, and vote on our poll:] I really want to know if you like it! **

**Okay, so guys I really need something to bring my mood up. If you don't review…. I'll totally be crushed, cuz things are that horrible right now. SO REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	4. Break: Three Days Grace

**Break: ****Three Days Grace**

**Alice/Edward**

**APOV**

I pulled open the window, praying it wouldn't creak. The last thing I needed would be for Phil to hear me sneaking out of the house again and to hear another one of his drunken lectures on how I shouldn't be sneaking out, even though I was 20 years old, 21 in a few weeks. Once the window was open, I climbed out and jumped down to the ground from my first-story room. I looked up to the window once more, listening to see if Phil was moving around. When I was sure he wasn't awake, I cut across the yard to the street, jumping the fence and loving the feel of the pavement beneath my feet.

_Tonight, my head is spinning.  
__I need something to pick me up._

I had taken to not sleeping ever since Cynthia died in that damn wreck and mom had left. I slept a few hours, maybe two or three, but it was usually after I had roamed the streets or hung out with Edward Cullen or worked a shift at Eclipse, the local bar, or a combination of the three.

It was hard most days. I hated not having Cynthia around, my twin and best friend. And what was worse was knowing it was my fault, knowing that I should have been the one to get the milk for mom instead of asking Cynthia to do it. It was my fault that my family was in shambles now, my mom gone and my dad always drunk. It was my fault all of our old friends never talked to me anymore since Cynthia had died. My life was a mess all because of me. I shook my head, walking briskly towards nowhere.

_I've tried, but nothing is working.  
__I won't stop. I won't say I've had enough._

"Hey shorty," a familiar voice called to me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Edward Cullen, my only friend now-a-days.

He and I had met when I started working at Eclipse a few days after Cynthia died. I walked into there, dry-eyed and determined, needing something to occupy my time. He saw right through me and told me "If you're looking for a release, you can make it here. But so help me god, I will _personally_ kick you out if you cry." That was two years ago and we'd been friends ever since. His cocky attitude and smart-ass comments were the only constant in my life.

"Just because you are five eleven does not give you permission to make fun of me," I said, walking on the sidewalk and hearing him run to catch up to me.

"What's got you going?" he asked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting up. He offered one to me, as always, and I declined, as always. He shook his head, before sticking it in his mouth. He took a long drag before he exhaled, making his smoke form a perfect 'o.'

"Phil's drunk," I said, looking up to meet his green eyes. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking what it was this time. "He told me I needed to quit."

He shook his head, taking another drag. "And why do you need to quit Eclipse this time?"

"Because apparently, it's affecting my studies. I guess he doesn't get the fact that Eclipse is the only thing I give a damn about," I huffed, feeling the familiar frustration start.

"Like, you haven't heard _that_ one fifteen times. I don't know why you let it get to you, Alice," he sighed, blowing out another puff of smoke. He stretched out an arm and I folded myself into his embrace. He always made me feel better.

"This is ridiculous, Edward!" I yelped, walking faster as anger started to overtake me. Edward silently grabbed my hand, pulling me gently across the street. We were probably headed back to his house and I didn't mind.

"Yeah, yeah I know shorty," he sighed, taking one last puff before throwing the butt on the ground. I shook my head, burying my face into his side. We walked for a while, me wrapped up in my thoughts and his arm wrapped around me.

We reached his tiny apartment complex and went around back to sit on the porch that faced a tiny park. We usually sat back here most nights, laughing and talking about our days. He took his normal spot to the right of the bench and waited for me to take my spot next to him. But I stood and paced back and forth, trying not to scream at Edward or cry, both something I would never hear the end of after I got through my tantrum. He looked up at me, his green eyes following me as I walked back and forth. He went inside a little later and came back out with a glass of some alcohol. He held it out to me and laughed when I shook my head 'no.'

"It'd help your brain slow down," he said, sitting back down at his spot. I rolled my eyes at him and finally went and sat down next to him.

"If it bothers you that much," he said after a few moments, taking a sip of his drink. "Why don't you get out? Leave?"

_Tonight, I start the fire._

I snapped my head in his direction. "What the _hell_ are you drinking?" I asked. He laughed. "No, seriously, Edward. It must have some crack or pot or something in it because you have lost it."

"Seriously Alice," he replied, putting his glass underneath my nose. Scotch and water. But no drugs of any sort. "Who the hell would ruin shit like this?" I huffed and jumped up from the swing. I stood in front of him and glared down at him.

"Phil would _kill_ me," I whispered. I looked in his green eyes, and even though I knew he had said it jokingly, I could see Edward meant it one hundred percent. He thought I should leave. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, I am Alice ," he said, a smirk on his face. I shook my head.

"Edward Cullen, you are crazy," I said, sitting back down next to him.

"Crazy? Maybe. Right? Definitely. This place isn't you, Alice. This place is taking you down and you'll die here if you don't get out soon. I know you, you're too strong for here. To settle for less than what you deserve." He took another sip of his drink, looking me in the eyes. His hair was falling in his eyes, but I could see he meant it. Every word.

_Tonight, I break away._

I stood up from the porch again. "Where you going shorty?" he asked.

"A walk," I replied, jumping down to the ground. Really, I thought Edward had lost it, so I was just going to finish my walk on my own. Maybe go back home earlier than normal.

_Break away from everybody.  
__Break away from everything._

He stood up, still standing on the porch. "I meant what I said Alice," he said, all joking gone from his voice now. "If you hate it here that much, get out."

_If you can't stand the way this place is,  
__Take yourself to higher places._

I shook my head and started towards the road. I waved my hand up, saying goodbye just before I rounded the corner. He waved back, turning around to sit back down.

I couldn't leave.

Could I?

-oOo-

I pushed open the door to Eclipse, making a beeline for the back room when I saw Edward wasn't behind the bar. I slammed the door open, not caring that a few of the usuals raised their heads, a questioning look on their faces. I turned my face, slamming the door to the office shut again.

"Ali?" Edward, asked, his face still looking at some papers on his desk.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied, flopping down on the couch.

"Damn, you just lef—what the _hell_ happened to your face!" He swore when he looked up at me from across the desk. He stood up and came around the corner of the desk, placing his hand on my face gently. I flinched from his gentle touch, the bruise that I knew had started to form stinging already. "Phil did this didn't he?" he asked and I looked away, unable to look at his sympathy filled eyes.

"Yeah," I said, my voice coming out cracked. Edward walked over to the couch, coming to sit beside me on the couch. I laid my head in his lap, stretching out on the couch. He thread his fingers through my short black hair and I looked up at his green eyes.

"Alice, what happened?" he asked, placing his fingers gently on the bruise again.

"He wasn't even drunk," I said, looking away from him. "He hit me and he didn't have a drop of liquor in him." I stared at the wall for a little bit.

"I came in," I continued. "And he's like where have you been and I thought that I should lie to him, but somehow I knew that would make it worse." I looked up at him again. "So I told him that I was here, that I was working. And he said he saw my letter from school, the one that was confirming that I'm not going there anymore. And he flipped out. At first, it was just screaming and yelling and when I didn't respond, he just hit me. I ran out after that." I sat up, standing from the couch.

Edward looked up at me. "Alice," he said again, putting his head in his hands and pulling at his unruly hair. He stood up again and went to pour himself some gin from the bottle beside his desk that he used rarely. He held the bottle up to me, offering. I shook my head 'yes' and he poured me a glass, not acting surprised at all.

I took a sip, before I looked at him again. "What do I do Edward?"

"Get out," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I can't," I whispered, defeated.

_At night, I feel like a vampire.  
__It's not right, but I just can't give it up._

Edward slammed his drink on the table beside the couch, causing me to jump and his drink to slosh everywhere. I looked up at him, fearing what would happen.

"Yes," he growled. "Yes you can, Alice. That man will kill you if you don't."

I felt anger build up in me and slammed my glass on the table too. "Edward, he'll kill me either way. If I get out and if I don't." I ran a hand through my hair, feeling like if I could just pull it out some fury would die down.

He stood up and grabbed my arms and shook me, literally. I gripped my hands around him, shaking him back. " Alice!" he yelled at me. "Quit being so god damned stubborn!" He loosened his hold on my arms and I looked up at him.

"He scares me!" I screeched at him. "I can't do this. I can't run. I'm not my mother!" As soon as I said it, I realized that's why mom had run and why I couldn't leave. The force of it knocked me down and I fell to the floor. Edward stayed standing, his hair clutched in his hands. I looked up at him, staring at his beautiful face.

And it clicked. What was I doing sticking around anymore? _Trying_ to get myself killed? I didn't even want to be here anymore. I didn't belong here. And Cynthia would kill me if she knew, because she would want me to be better. She would believe in me.

_I'll try to get myself higher.  
__Let's go. We're gonna light it up._

"Edward, we need more whiskey," Rosalie, Edward's sister, said coming in the door. "Oh, Alice is here." Rosalie had never liked me. I was too "spunky" for her, according to Edward. I really didn't care. Edward was the only reason I wanted this job. I stood up and headed for the door, my new resolution making me want to plan.

"I'll talk to you later Edward," I said, keeping my head down as I walked out the door. I slammed the office door shut. I walked through the dining room and went into the street. I was almost around the corner before I heard anything.

"Alice!" Edward yelled, looking down the street for me. He saw me and ran towards me. "Alice, just ignore Rose. I'm sorry I yelled at you. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

"Edward, I'm not mad, I swear," I said. "I just, I have some things to do. Look I'll talk to you tomorrow." I sprinted away before he could catch up with me.

_Tonight we start the fire.  
__Tonight we break away._

That night, I snuck back into my house and grabbed my spiral. I headed back to Edward's house, sitting on the porch. I knew he would be home late and not even come back here, just crash once he got inside his house. I sat there all night planning my escape.

_Break away from everyone.  
__Break away from everything.  
__If you can't stand the way this place is  
__Take yourself to higher places._

-oOo-

I walked into Eclipse, savoring the entrance knowing it would be the last time ever—because I was not coming back.

I had packed all day while Phil was at work and left just before he was supposed to be home. My letter was on the table, telling him I was gone. The only thing I had left to do was to tell Edward that I was quitting. After that, I going to a bus station and getting my ticket. Then, I was California-bound. But I had to tell Edward bye first, because I was going to miss him.

So I pushed the door open and walked in. The bar hadn't opened yet, so no one but Edward would be here now. I knocked on the door to the office before opening it.

_If you can't stand the way this place is  
__Take yourself to higher places._

"Edward, I need to talk to you," I said as I walked in, but stopped short because Edward wasn't there. It was Rose.

"Sorry Alice ," Rosalie said. "Edward is out right now. What can I do for you?" I felt the blood drain for my face. I couldn't leave without telling Edward bye. But, I couldn't wait for him now. If I didn't leave, Phil would drag me back faster than I could run away from him. I could call him when I got to Cali and explain. That was really my only option.

"Just, just tell him that I'm leaving. I'm quitting," I said. Rose's eyebrows shot up, but I walked out before she could ask any questions. I walked back out into the bar, grabbing my apron so I would have something to remember the place I _loved_.

_Break away from everybody._

I had already taken my things and bags to the station and now all I had to do was wait an hour until I could get my ticket. I wandered through the town, avoiding my house and reliving all the memories that I loved.

It was dark by time I got to the station. I stood in line, a few people back from the front. I was lost in my own thoughts and not paying attention.

_Break away from everything._

"Look!" someone screamed from the desk, bringing me out of my trance. I tried to look around the people in front of me but couldn't see. "I swear to god, if you don't tell me if Alice Brandon has come through here, I will hurt someone." Who wanted me? My stomach dropped, thinking it was Phil. I stepped out of my place in line, trying to see who wanted me.

But then I saw the familiar bronze colored hair and felt myself relax. I stepped around the people in front of me and walked very slowly towards him, considering he was still yelling at the man behind the counter.

Someone grabbed my arm, and I turned to face them. "Miss," a tiny, old lady told me. "I suggest you get to the back of the line before it gets ugly in here. No one wants skipping." I looked back at Edward.

"I am just freakin' _gave _the bar I worked my ass off for years to my sister because I'm following that girl to wherever she goes," he screamed, waving his hands wildly. "I packed every single thing I own within twenty minutes because I don't want her to go by herself. I am _in love _with that girl. So tell me. Where. Is. She. Going."

I looked back at the older lady. "He yours?" she asked, nodding her head in his direction.

"I think so," I replied, my head in a haze. He loved me. And the crazier thing? I loved him.

"He loves you," she said, laughing. I smiled at her again, sneaking a glance at Edward as he continued to yell at the man.

"Yeah he does," I sighed. "But I think I love him too." I smiled again, knowing I did.

"Well you better go get him before he gets thrown out," she said, laughing as I walked up to him.

Edward's head was down and he had his head in his hand, his elbows resting on the counter. I stood there for a second, trying to think of something to say to him.

"You gave the bar to Rose?" I asked. His head shot up and he whipped around, finally seeing me. His face broke out into a huge grin before he slipped into his normal smirk.

"Yeah," he said. "If she wasn't in shock when you told her you were quitting, she sure was after I said I was quitting and said she could have it and ran out." I laughed and looked at him again. He stood there for a moment, staring at me.

"You're really leaving?" he asked. I shook my head. "Where are you going?"

"Cali," I replied, looking down at my feet.

"And you were just going to _leave_ and not say bye?" he asked, taking a step closer. I looked up at his green eyes.

"I didn't want to. I wanted to tell you bye but you weren't there and I looked all over the town and couldn't find you." He took another step towards me.

"You figured it out," he said softly.

I rose my eyebrows. "Figured what out?"

"You deserve to get out," he said, smiling.

_If you can't stand the way this place is  
__Take yourself to higher places._

"I do," I replied confidently, before I stepped to him. He hugged me and I squeezed him back, fearing he would disappear.

"Can I come with you?" he asked. I shook my head 'yes.' He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up to meet his eyes.

"I love you Alice," he said.

"I love you Edward," I replied just before his lips met mine.

I heard whoops and yells from the people in line behind me, but I didn't care enough to stop or be embarrassed. Edward broke away from me, a smile on his face that I'm sure matched mine. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the office of the Greyhound station. He grabbed my bags and threw them in the car, before opening the door for me to get in. He got in and started the car, music filling the air:

_If you can't stand the way this place is  
__Take yourself to higher places._

**By: the brunette writer**

**the brunette writer A/N: We are SO sorry guys. We have been completely and utterly swamped and we have the next one-shot in the process of being written, which will be done by the lovely Vampires Rock4eva, but we are trying to get the end perfect. We hope to post soon, but life gets in the way. I'm graduating high school this year and I'm busy with college choices. **

**On the plus side, I have recently gotten a twitter. I'm brunette_writer on there and there is a link on my profile. Please follow me if you want updates. Thanks for your patience and I love you all.**

**Vampires Rock4eva A/N: I'm sorry guys, but we are working really hard on the new one-shot. This is just to hold you over. I'm dealing with family issues right now and my grandfather is very ill. Please keep him in your prayers. Thank you.**

**p.s.- And be sure to vote in the poll.**


	5. AN Please read Please

TSC Author's Note

Vampires4eva: Thanks you guys, for being understanding of the lack of updating. As you know, before Break I was supposed to have You Had Me from Hello done. It's still not complete, and in all honesty, I'm not sure I'll be writing much fanfiction for the next few weeks, and possibly a month or more.

My grandfather has lung cancer that has spread to his chest, throat, and spine. ((I'm not sure of the medical term of cancer that's spread…)) His health has been declining rapidly for weeks now, and it's just gotten immeasurably worse.

So, as I said, I'm not sure if I'll be up to writing/updating anything. I'm truly sorry for this, but I promise that once things are better, I will be sure to update, and to make things better. But please, please, please, pray for him? This is my _hero._ He's been the one that's been there for me my whole life. And I'd enjoy for him not to suffer anymore than he already is. So just add him to your prayer lists. Please.

I'm not sure how long it will be till I get back to writing, and updating, but I'm sure MB may write something in the meantime and possibly update it. With her, there's no telling. Thank you, for understanding. I'll get back to you eventually, and if you have any questions, or would like to talk to me you can follow me at my recently made twitter ((Username: Vampires_4eva)). Thank you.

Much love,

Kate


	6. You Had Me From Hello: Kenny Chesney

**You Had Me from Hello: Kenny Chesney**

**Jasper/Alice**

**JPOV**

_One word, that's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still_

I started up the grill, as Liza started taking orders. I didn't want to be here; who wanted to be at work at five in the morning? I swear, its torture being up this early. I shook my head, to rid myself of my thoughts, and concentrated on the task at hand.

"I want a number two, and a coke. Please," I heard the sweetest southern twang in her voice. I turned my head, and she saw me through the 'window'. She smiled at me and I was mesmerized. I couldn't turn my head away from the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen.

I look back down quickly, and get back to work. Around eleven, I take my break. I walk out front, and she's still there. Super short, black spiky hair, big blue eyes, and so beautiful. I couldn't think seeing her. She walks up to me.

"You've no clue how long I've been waiting for you." She says, simply.

~OoO~

Three dates into it, she was even more beautiful—inside and out. She was blunt, confident, entirely too honest, and everything I ever wanted. Hell, I was in love with her. She is my...everything.

"Do you love me?" She blurts out, and I almost spit my drink out. I swallow and start laughing.

"This isn't a joke, Jasper!" She says, with tears in her eyes.

"More than you know, sugar." I say, sincerely.

"Will you always love me?" She asks, smiling.

"Till the end, and then some more." She laughs at this.

"I love you too, Jazzy." She says, and I smile, and press my lips to her while thinking _forever_.

_You asked me if I love you, if I always will_

_~OoO~_

"Jasper?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" I ask.

"Why haven't you introduced me to your family? You've met mine." She says quietly.

"It's just been busy, that's all." I say, forcing a smile. She stays quiet until we're about to get out of the truck and go into my house.

"Are you ashamed of me?" She starts. "Is that it? What's so wrong with me that you can't introduce me to your family, for God's sake?" She doesn't say it angrily, but it evokes such anger in me that I get out of the truck, into the pouring rain, and slam the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screams as she opens her door. I storm towards the house, and wrench the door open, before whipping around at her to see her right behind me.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? You don't want to meet my family, sugar. You don't know me that well, if you can ask fucking questions about what's wrong with _you_!" I yell, in her face.

"What the fuck, Jasper?" she screams. "I ask to meet them, and every single fucking time you make petty excuses! I want a real one! Give me a real damn reason before I get the hell outta here and you ain't gonna hear from me again!" She screams.

"Fine! You want a real fucking reason! My family's a mess; because my twin sister fucking died two months ago. Now leave. No one wants you to be burdened by me." I yell, and see her step towards me, as I step into the living room. Soaked, I see tears running down her face.

"I love you. Every part of you. Why can't you get that? I just want to know you," She says, before wrapping her arms around me.

"Leave," I say quietly.

"Never," she says, gently, before pressing her lips to mine.

_Inside, I built a wall  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time I let someone in  
_~OoO~

I look down, to see a tiny version of Alice curled up into my side. "What story do you want to hear, Lizzy?" I ask, and she bites her lower lip thinking.

"How'd Daddy meet Mama?" She asked, and I smiled.

"Daddy was working in a restaurant, cooking." I say and she interrupts me.

"Cause Daddy cooks good!" I laugh and nod.

"Well, Daddy heard Mommy ordering her food, and something made me turn around. Cause her voice just sounded…magical?" I say, and Lizzy giggles.

"Mommy sounds like she's singing when she talks!"

"Well Daddy looked over, and Mommy smiled her beautiful smile. I was a goner then!" I said, dramatically.

"She was waiting on me after my break, and after that, we fell in love so fast it'd make your head spin," I tell her, and tickle her.

"The end!" Lizzy says, snuggling up in her covers. I smile and whisper, "the end."

_But you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"_

_You had me from "Hello"  
Girl I've loved you from "Hello"_

**Vampires4eva A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long. My grandfather passed away, and then school finals were up. And now it's summer, but I'm still really busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review :)**

**Both Mary Beth and I have twitters, so if you wanna keep up with us, you can find me (Vampires Rock4eva) under Vampires_4eva and you can find Mary Beth (the brunette writer) under brunette_writer (Or, if you wanna cheat, they are both on our profiles. And while you're there, you can vote :D)**

**The choices for the next poll are From Heads Unworthy: Rise Against; Learning to Fall: Boys Like Girls; It's Not Me, It's You: Skillet; All the Right Moves: OneRepublic; I'm Sorry: Tommy Reeve; I'm Yours: The Script**


	7. Realize: Colbie Caillat

**Realize: Colbie Caillat**

**Bella/Edward**

**BPOV**

It was the homecoming dance.

I was wearing a emerald halter top dress that came down to the top of my knees. It was fitted and hugged all my curves in the right places. I told Alice it would never work, but she just smiled and told me to try it on. She and I had spent hours fixing our hair and make-up. My usually curly brunette hair was straight as a board and it came down past my shoulder blades. Everyone told me that I looked beautiful and a few guys even called me hot. But there was only one person's reply that really mattered. Edward's.

Amazingly, he was wearing a shirt the exact color of my dress and I could guarantee his emerald eyes looked amazing with it. The tie he was wearing the same shade of silver as the stilletto heels that were now _killing_ my feet. He looked so good, it was hard not to keep my eyes off him. I knew that we hadn't tried to dress the same as the other. That was not what I wanted to do, especially when he wanted to be with her. I knew that he had a date and he hadn't even asked me (I wasn't expecting him to ask me, but I had hoped...a lot). So it was honest shock that plastered our faces when we saw what the other was wearing.

I'd tried to talk to him a few times throughout the night, but Tanya kept coming up when I'd get him alone. It seemed like I would never get to talk to him.

I waved at him as the fast song that was playing started to come to an end. When he started walking towards me, I thought my heart was going to stop. He had just opened his mouth to say something to me when the next song started. It was a song I knew well because it reminded me of our relationship (if it could be called that). He sighed, abandoning what he was about to say and changing his mind.

"Hey Bella. Do you wanna dance?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, smiling. He smiled back and placed his arms around my waist. I reached my arms up and laced my fingers around his neck. I thought this moment would never come. I looked up into his green eyes—my weakness. He pulled me closer to him and I thought I would die from the warmth of his body. I liad my head on his chest and he rested his chin on the top of my head. We started to sway as the first verse started.

_Take time to realize that your warmth is crashing down on in.  
__Take time to realize that I am on your side.  
__Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

I sang along to the song, hoping he'd notice that I was singing the song to him and not just singing along.

"You like this song?" he asked me.

"Yeah, the words are perfect," I said, smiling. "Do you know it?"

"Alice loves it," he replied. Of course Alice would know it. I'd introduced it to her. She was best girl friend. Her brother that was dancing with me now was my best friend. And I hoped more soon. We listened to the chorus.

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
__Then we'd be perfect for each other,  
__And we'll never find another.  
__Just realize what I just realized,  
__We'd never have to wonder,  
__If we missed out on each other now._

"You look really...beautiful tonight," he said. I lifted my head up, looking at him when he smiled that crooked grin of his that could make my heart stop.

"Thanks. I didn't know you could actually look nice," I replied, smiling.

He laughed. "Ha, ha. Very funny," he said, still smiling. "But with how we are dressed, people'll think we came together."

"Speaking of coming together, where's your date?"

"Tanya? Who knows. Who cares,"

"Something happened with you two?"

He was silent for a minute. We listened to the second verse. He would tell me, eventually. Until then, I couldn't...no, wouldn't rush him. He'd tell me in a minute. I just had to give him some time. I knew him so well, it was sad.

_Take time to realize this all can pass you by.  
__Didn't I tell you?  
__But I can't spell it out for you.  
__No, it's never gonna be that simple._

"Well, I found out she didn't really like me. She wanted to make another guy jealous," he said. I could tell he wasn't mad about it. But, as his best friend, I had to help him...somehow.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's ok. I don't care." We were silent as we listened to the chorus play through again.

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
__Then we'd be perfect for each other,  
__And we'll never find another.  
__Just realize what I just realized,  
__We'd never have to wonder,  
__If we missed out on each other oh._

"Why don't you care?" I asked.

"Because..." he said, smiling. It was one of our little jokes.

"Because, why?" I said, smiling.

"Because, I've found someone else."

"Oh," I said, feeling horrible. I wanted to cry. I looked away from his eyes for the first time since we'd started dancing. I focused on keeping the traitor tears inside my eyes, concentrated on holding myself together.

_It's not the same.  
__No, it's never the same,  
__If you don't feel it, too.  
__If you meet me halfway,  
__If you would meet me halfway,  
__It can be the same for you._

"You know her," he said. I looked back into his eyes. They were blank. I couldn't read them, which wasn't normal. His eyes were like an open book and I could always tell what he was thinking when I looked into them. We'd stopped moving to the music. Why?

"Oh, who?" Even worse, it was probably one of my friends.

"I'll give you a hint," he said. Another game. I wasn't really in the mood for a game. But, I was ready to find out who the girl was that had stolen his heart once again, so I gave in.

"Hint me."

"Ok, she's within 10 feet of us," he replied, smiling.

I looked around. Who could it be? The song kept playing.

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
__Then we'd be perfect for each other,  
__And we'll never find another.  
__Just realize what I just realized,  
__We'd never have to wonder._

I felt him lean down, near my ear. I looked towards him.

"It's you," he whispered. He pulled back to see my reaction.

"Me?"

"You. I like you...a lot. And I just figured it out now. This song has helped me...realize," he murmured, smiling.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so happy. I've liked you, too. For so long." I whispered back, smiling.

He leaned down and kissed me. The song played on as we kept it up like our very existence depended on it.

_Just realize what I just realized,  
__If you just realize what I just realized...  
__Missed out on each other now.  
__Missed out on each other now._

When he pulled back, the tears fell. He kissed them away, knowing that they were tears of happiness now and not sadness. I leaned into his chest and he kissed the top of my head and the song faded to an end.

_Realize, realize, realize, realize, oh._

**By: the brunette writer**

**A/N: I know that some of my readers that have stuck around for a while know that this was originally a one-shot by itself. I deleted the one-shot and moved it to this, where it makes more sense to be, considering these are all one-shots based off of songs. This is just to tide you guys over until we can get ourselves together and work on the next one. **

**Kate and I are dying for attention on this story because it's kinda like our baby. So if you have friends, sisters, moms, aunts, brothers, dads, or coworkers that would like this, PLEASE rec us. We would love you forever.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed. PLEASE read and review. Please vote in the poll too because YOU are the ones that pick what we write next.**

**AND (I swear, I'm almost done), we both have twitters, so if you wanna keep up with us, you can find me (the brunette writer) under brunette_writer and you can find Kate (Vampires Rock4eva) under Vampires_4eva (Or, if you wanna cheat, they are both on our profiles. And while you're there, you can vote :D)**

**The choices for the next one shot are as follows: It's Not Me, It's You: Skillet; I'm Yours: The Script; I'm Sorry: Tommy Reeve; All the Right Moves: OneRepublic; Learning to Fall: Boys Like Girls; From Heads Unworthy: Rise Against.**

**We love you all :]**


	8. Learning to Fall: Boys Like Girls

**Learning to Fall: Boys Like Girls**

**Edward/Bella**

**EPOV**

I rushed out of the flower shop, needing some fresh air before I completely snapped. The door chimed as I walked out and I walked a couple of blocks before I slumped onto a bench. I pulled my hands through my already messy hair, trying not to scream. I couldn't believe she wanted freakin roses in her wedding when I _knew_ her favorite flower was the lily. I sat there for a few minutes, trying to get myself together. I needed to go back. She was waiting on me. I stood up and started walking towards the shop again. When I got there, she was waiting and she was pissed.

"What the hell, Edward?" she called. "It's just freaking _flowers_. If I want roses, I'll get damn roses, not lilies! You make me so angry! You never think of anyone but yourself. You're my best friend and I love you, but you said you would help me with my wedding. Quit acting like your five and suck it up that I'm getting married."

That's right. The love of my life is getting married next week.

And I'm not the guy she's marrying.

_Today's the day  
The worst day of my life._

Bella Swan had been my best friend since kindergarten. She sat next to me and I had a pack of 96 crayons. A best friend match made in heaven. We'd gotten closer as the years passed and I fell in love with her around the time I turned thirteen. She was gorgeous even then, with her big, brown eyes and her curly, brown hair. We'd gone to the same college together and I was going to tell her I was in love with her on her birthday of our freshman year. But she broke our plans last minute to go out with the huge guy that played on the football team, Emmett McCarty.

Emmett never liked me and his tiny pixie of a twin sister, Alice, drove me nuts. But I let her go and she was happy. She's dated him all through college and he had proposed about six months after we all graduated. She's been planning the wedding for a while and I've been helping her because I still love her and because I needed to be close to her before she left me for forever.

Emmett and she were planning on moving to Chicago after they got married and I was sure I would never see her again. First off, because he was controlling. And second off, because I think he had known all along that I was in love with his girl. So the wedding was my last-ditch attempt to get her back or to get her to stay or just not to lose her. It wasn't working so well considering I purposely disagreed with her on everything and instead of realizing I was the one for her, she was just getting angrier and angrier with me.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair again. "I'm sorry Bella," I said. "I just, I can't believe I'm going to lose you." I grabbed her hand and she still looked furious. "You've been my best friend since we were five, for twenty years. I just, I can't stand the fact of knowing I may never see you again."

She jerked her hand out of mine and placed her hands on her hips in the classic "I'm-Bella Swan- and-you-just-severely-pissed-me-off" stance that I had gotten a few hundred times in my life. "Edward Anthony Cullen," she practically growled at me. "I have told you time and time again that just because I'm not going to live in Seattle anymore doesn't mean that I won't come back and see you!"

"Bella," I retorted. "Listen to me. Emmett does not want you here, around me."

"Don't pull that card!" she yelled, stomping her foot. "Damn, Edward, you act like a jealous ex every time that Emmett is brought up and I'm sick and tired of it. Do you know how hard it is for my _best friend_ to hate my fiancé?" She looked up at me, her eyes filling with tears. "I love Emmett and I want you to be happy for me. Is that too much to ask?"

_You're so content, it hurts me.  
And I don't know why._

I sighed and bit my lip, a trait I had picked up from her. I looked at her and a tear spilled out, rolling down her cheek. It literally broke my heart to watch her cry. And it was even harder knowing that I was the reason she was about to be crying her eyes out in the middle of the day in the middle of a sidewalk outside of a flower shop that we were both in trying to pick out flowers for her wedding to a guy that she was deeply in love with. I sighed again.

I wanted to be happy for her, I really did. But it was killing me. Because her being happy meant I had to hang up what made me happy. And what made me happy was making her happy, but it made me unhappy because I would be really happy if I got to have her and kiss her and hold her. But that would make her unhappy. So I would be unhappy then. I sighed. I was starting to sound like a chick.

I reached up and wiped the tear that had slipped out. "Please," she whispered. I closed the distance between us and hugged her. She shook in my arms and I knew she was crying. "I just want you to like him, for me," she begged into my shirt.

"Okay," I replied. "Okay." Even as I said the words, I didn't know how much longer I could do it. It hurt too much trying to pretend that I wasn't in love with her. But I knew that because it was Bella and because I was in love with her, I would at least try. I only had a little longer until the wedding and after that, I would have to give her up. I felt my heart break in half and my own eyes well with tears.

I didn't know how much more I could take.

_The cost of misery is at an all-time high.  
I keep it hidden, close to the surface inside._

-oOo-

Later in the week, I was driving to Bella's wedding rehearsal, trying not to pull my hair out. I felt a hand on my arm when I reached up to run my hand through my hair again. I looked over at my sister, Rosalie, as she smiled kindly at me. She gently pulled my hand from my hair and laid my arm on the console between us and wouldn't let me pull it back up.

"Edward," she said calmly, looking straight ahead out the front window. "The girl will never look twice at you if you are missing all of your hair." I sighed. She was right. Rose normally wasn't so nice, but I knew she was trying for my sake. My older sister was always there for me, especially when it came to Bella. I practically begged her to come with me tonight because I was never going to be able to make it through the night having to watch Bella and Emmett by myself. Rose had been my moral support as I watched Bella and Emmett. Now, we were on the way to dinner afterwards.

"It's just going to be hard Rose," I admitted, looking over at her. "I just, I want her to be happy but I can't watch her be happy because then I'm not happy. How does that make sense?"

"Love doesn't have to make sense," she said as I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Coming from the girl who is _oh_ so content," I prodded her. She blushed the slightest bit, but kept a poker face. "So tell me, how is the amazing Jasper?"

"He's good," she sighed. "Really good. I just, I think he might be the one, Ed." She smiled and I couldn't help but grin back.

"That's great Rose," I replied as I turned off the car. "I'm so happy for you." We both got out of the car and headed towards the tiny restaurant. We were seated and I ended up sitting right across from Bella and Emmett. Just fan-fucking-tastic. I sighed and Rose glanced over at me. I shrugged and took a sip of my wine.

"Welcome, everyone," Emmett said, standing up. "Bella and I are so glad to have you here tonight. I'm not a man of many words, but everyone eat and enjoy." He smiled and looked down at Bella. She smiled up at him and he kissed her when he sat down. I felt my breathing stutter and my heart stop.

_I'm learning to fall.  
I can hardly breathe._

The courses came out one by one and I had to watch Bella play lovey-dovey with Emmett the entire meal. Everyone giggled and thought they were the cutest thing. Me? I just tried not to scream or puke or pull my hair or cry. When dessert came, I thought I might pass out from relief. This torture was almost over.

"Edward?" Bella asked. I looked up at her.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"You've been awfully quiet," she replied as she ate a bite of her cake with one hand and laced the other with Emmett's. I kept my face straight as best as I could. "Is everything okay?"

_When I'm going down,  
Don't worry 'bout me._

"Of course," I smiled at her, even though it felt so forced. "I'm just thinking." Bella _would_ ask if I was okay while I was sitting here wishing I could have her. I really think she was trying to kill me in a slow and painful way.

"Don't hurt yourself," Emmett said, laughing. "You know, I don't know what old Bella-boo would do without you helping her with the wedding and all." A dry chuckle escaped me and I tried to smile again. Bella hated being called "Bella-boo." She had once punched me when I called her that and had threatened she would do it every time I called her that. I really laughed at the memory, but Emmett and Bella thought that I was laughing at his previous joke. Whatever. It would make Bella happier.

"Yeah, me either," I mumbled. I felt Rose squeeze my knee and I shot her a half-grin, showing her I was fine, just fine. But I was pretty sure she saw straight through me. I leaned closer to her and she turned her ear towards me. I lowered my voice and whispered, "Don't fall in love, Rose." Then, I excused myself and headed outside to stretch my legs and get some fresh air.

_Don't try this at home._

About fifteen minutes later, I walked back into the restaurant. The plates had all been cleared away and everyone was now holding various drinks. Apparently, we were going to socialize for a bit. Emmett was in the middle of telling an animated story about some trip that he and Bella had gone on when I sat down.

"And then, as if she wasn't already mad at me," Emmett continued. Bella shot me a look and I smiled back at her. "We sat next to this kid on the way home and he got so sick and puked all over Bella. I swear, I never thought she would talk to me again." Everyone laughed and, after a bit of laughter and chit-chat, it quieted down.

"So," Rose spoke up. I shot her a questioning look but she didn't see me. "Including bad child experiences and all, when are you two planning on starting your own family?"

"Oh, not for a whi—" Bella started, but Emmett cut her off with his loud, annoying, booming voice.

"As soon as we get on the honeymoon," Emmett said, smiling at her.

"No way!" Alice squealed and I wanted to cover my ears. Everyone erupted into talking and discussing baby names but I looked at Bella. She looked over at me but turned her head away quickly.

_Pretend you don't see._

Bella didn't want to have kids for a while, at least until she had lived for herself some. I knew that she had worked hard for her degree and worked hard to become the book editor that she wanted to be. She had always told me that she wanted to live her own life before she started any new ones because she wanted to know she was ready to be a parent when the time came. She had worked all through college and worked her butt off right after to get her dream job. And then, when she finally got the job, she had ended up not giving it her all because she had the wedding to plan. A child would mess up her dreams and, even though I knew Bella would be the best mother, she wanted her own life. Shouldn't Emmett know that?

Bella shot up and ran out of the dining room. Emmett was too immersed in the conversation to notice and I looked over at Rosalie. She mouthed, "Go after her" and I didn't need her to tell me twice. I stood up and followed after the retreating Bella.

She went outside and stood on the balcony. She braced herself against the wood and took a deep breath. I didn't want to scare her, so I walked up carefully next to her. She jumped the slightest bit, but calmed down when she saw it was me. I stood next to her.

"So Emmett wants to start his family pretty soon," I said. She huffed.

"I don't think he understands that I don't want to be the stay-at-home-mom my whole life. I want to live my own life," she said, leaning into me.

"I know," I replied as I wrapped an arm around her. "I know." She looked up at me and opened her mouth. I waited for her to say something.

But then, she looked at me. Really _looked_ at me. And her brown eyes widened. Her eyes trailed to my lips and I tried not to crash mine to hers.

"Bella, I—" I started but Bella looked up at me again. Then, moving so fast, I nearly missed it, she pressed her lips to mine. She broke away and turned towards the door. I grabbed her arm and spun her around to me, pressing her lips to mine again. I grabbed her bottom lip in between mine and before I even knew it, she was kissing me back. I stood with her for a minute, letting the electricity between us consume me and I couldn't get enough of her. But then, all too soon, she broke away. She held her fingers to her lips and looked up at me.

"Bella, I—" I rushed out again, but she cut me off. She turned around and left me standing there, going back to Emmett.

"I need to get back inside," she said as she all but ran back into the dining room. I sighed and pulled my hair again. I had her and then she just left. I took a deep breath and sighed again. How much longer until she figured it out?

_I don't want to know that you know  
It should have been me._

-oOo-

"Bells?" I called out as I walked into her apartment. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen," she called and I walked down the hall to her tiny kitchen. She was making something and was in her sweats and her hair in a high, messy bun. She looked beautiful. "Hey," she smiled and she came around the bar and hugged me. I hugged her back and probably held her for a second too long, but I didn't care. I needed to be close to her. After the incident outside of the rehearsal dinner, Bella had avoided me like the plague the whole night. I had tried to talk to her but she would always just walk off. So I came by this morning, the morning of her wedding, to talk to her.

"Hey," I sighed. I sat down at one of her barstools. She sat next to me and I turned to look at her. "I just wanted to see you and talk to you some before you got swept up by everyone else and I would never have a chance to talk to you." She laughed and I smiled.

"Oh Edward," she laughed. "Trust me, if you wanted to talk to me, I would make time for you, even on my wedding day." And cue the terrible hole being punched in my chest, yet again.

"Yeah," I mumbled. It was quiet for a moment and I knew that I needed to speak up, that it was now or never. I cleared my throat and looked at her. "Bella, about last night, I just," I sighed and looked at her again. "That kiss, Bella, we need to talk about it." She looked down at her hands.

"There's nothing to talk about," she whispered, so low that I barely heard it. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair. I grabbed her chin and made her look up at me.

"What do you mean 'There's nothing to talk about?'" I all but growled. "Did you not feel it? Feel the electricity between us? There's no way that you didn't feel that! You can't tell me that Emmett makes you feel like that."

She looked down at her hands again, pulling her chin from my hand. I stared at her, waiting for her response but it never came.

_Could you be with him?  
Or was it just a lie?_

"Bella," I begged. "Please, just look at me."

"I can't," she whispered. "I'm marrying Emmett."

"Bella!" I yelled. I could tell I scared her, but I needed her attention. I stood up and looked down at her. "Does Emmett know that you eat peanut butter on your brownies? Or that you got a detention in seventh grade for cheating on a history test? Or that you can't stand spiders? Does he know that when you are really nervous or upset about anything, you bite your lip? Or that you have this tiny smirk when you think something's funny when you shouldn't think it is? Does he know about the scar on the bottom of your foot from where you stepped on a nail when you were ten? Or does he know that you _hate_ being called 'Bella-boo' and that you literally punch anyone who calls you that? Does he know that you love sleeping when it rains, but can't stand it the rest of the time?"

She looked up at me then, her eyes filled with tears. "You don't understand Edward," she gasped. "He loves me, even if he doesn't know all those things." I groaned in frustration.

_He doesn't get you like I do  
And you don't know why._

"Where is the girl who loved wearing her hair in a ponytail everyday of the week?" I asked, bending down to look her in the eyes. "You fix your hair everyday because Emmett and Alice want you to, but you never once stop and think about how much you hate getting up in the morning. You also used to wear jeans and a t-shirt and your converses and be fine. I bet Alice threw away all of the shoes without a four inch heel."

"I like my hair to look nice," Bella retorted, her anger starting to shine and I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was, even furious at me. "Quit being so jealous!"

"You kissed me Bella," I cried. "I wouldn't make you change who you are, you could be the Bella I know and love."

"You can't love me," she retorted. "I'm marrying Emmett."

"Just because you're marrying Emmett doesn't mean that I can't love you. I've loved you since we were thirteen! Is that so terrible? Does it really seem so wrong for me to love you?"

She looked up at me and I saw the tears streaming down her face, but I didn't move to wipe them. I needed her answer.

"Does it Bella?" I asked, stepping closer.

"I'm marrying Emmett," she whispered and I felt my heart shatter.

_You changed your clothes and your hair  
But I can't change your mind._

I looked at her. "I see," I whispered. I stepped back from her and headed towards the door.

"Edward, no" she cried as I reached the door and I turned to see her standing up from her stool and running towards me. "Don't go. I can't lose my best friend."

"Bells, being your best friend, it's not enough for me anymore," I said, my voice cracking.

"But I can't lose you Edward," she whispered.

"But you want Emmett too," I retorted. "You can't have both of us, Bella. You have to pick."

"I can't," she cried. "I can't."

"Then Bella, you can go run to Emmett in your four inch stilettos and dress. Because I can't share you either," I snarled and she gasped. Her tears started falling harder and I couldn't bring myself to make them stop.

"Get out," she growled after what felt like a century of silence. "And don't show up at my wedding either." I stormed out of her apartment and to my car, not even looking back.

_Oh, I'm uninvited, so unrequited now._

-oOo-

And that was how, later that afternoon, I ended up sitting outside of the church where the love of my life was getting married instead of inside. I sighed again. Insulting Bella had not been one of my smarter moves and I desperately needed a way inside and fast.

I knew that I had roughly thirty minutes before the ceremony started and I needed a way into the church so I could find Bella and talk to her. But, of course, Bella had told Emmett's best men to not let me in. And of course, they weren't random guys from Emmett's life, but the stupid beef-heads that Emmett had played with in college. And, of course, they knew who I was from college and there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell of me getting into the church. So now, I was waiting for Rose and Jasper to sneak me in so I could find Bella and talk to her before the ceremony started.

I sighed. I really needed to apologize to Bella, at the least. And I wanted to talk to one more time without fighting before I forever lost her. Even though I wanted, desperately to beg her to not marry him, I knew it would never work. So now, I was resigned to just trying to see her once more.

I saw Rosalie rush up, a tall, blonde in tow, who I assumed was Jasper. She shot me a look as she approached me.

"I could kill you right now," she growled at me. "How the hell did you manage to piss her off to the point that she kicked you out of her freakin wedding!"

"Nice seeing you too Rose. Hi Jasper," I said, avoiding my sister's wrath momentarily to meet her new man. "I'm her brother, Edward, if you didn't know." I stuck out my hand and he shook it.

"Jasper Hale," he replied, his voice covered with a thick southern drawl. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just rolled her eyes. "Pleasure to meet ya."

"Same here," I replied. "And to answer your question, Rosalie, I pretty much told her that Emmett is the wrong choice for her…in a few more words." She groaned and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Whatever, Edward," she sighed. "Let's just get you in there."

"I owe you Rose," I replied as we all headed for the front door of the church.

"Sorry, Edward," Eric Yorkie said as I reached the door. "You know you can't come in."

"Look, Eric, I'm with my sister. I'm not going to start any trouble," I said as calmly as possible.

"Yeah Eric," she jumped in. "He's just going to see his best friend get married."

"From what I heard," Mike Newton interjected from on the other side of Eric. "You two are best friends anymore." I felt my heart break again and I thought that the last of my heart had crumbled when I left Bella's earlier, but apparently not.

_I'm learning to fall._

"We just had a misunderstanding, that's all," I defended, my voice cracking the tiniest bit. Jasper shot me a look and I shook my head, silently telling him I was fine even though I was about to fall apart on the steps of the church.

"Well, misunderstanding or not, you can't come in. Sorry man," Eric said again.

"No, look you have to—" I started again, but Rose cut me off.

"Thank you Eric," she said a bit too kindly in my opinion. "We understand."

"Rose," I cried.

"Edward, don't push your luck," she replied and she shot me a look that said 'Don't leave.' I shook my head once in understanding and watched as Rosalie and Jasper walked into the church. I headed back towards the street and pretended to get a taxi. A moment later, I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to see Bella's mom, Renee.

"Renee," I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"We don't have time," she gushed out, pulling on my arm and pulling me towards the church. "You have like fifteen minutes to convince Bella this is the wrong idea and we have no time to chit-chat."

"What?" I asked as she dragged me up the steps. "Are you on my side Renee?"

"Hell yes, I am," she replied as I nearly dropped dead with Bella's innocent mother's cussing. She shooed off Eric and Mike's attempts to keep me out and shot them a look of pure death. "I've been waiting," she continued as we walked through the heavy door. "For my baby's marriage since the day I found out I was pregnant with her, but it was never with a moronic man. It was with a smart, sophisticated man that made her happy." She shot me a look as we walked down a hall. "That would be you."

"You wanted me to marry Bella?" I asked as we reached a door that was opened slightly.

"No, I _want_ you to marry Bella," she whispered. "She's not married yet and you better make sure it's you she wants to marry." She gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, and then disappeared down the hall. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called and I opened the door. She literally looked like a vision in white. Her dress was strapless and made of lace. It was fitted around her chest but flowed out at her hips and fell around her feet. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, but a few ringlets framed her face. She literally took my breath away.

_I can hardly breathe._

"What are you doing Edward?" she growled and I looked at her face, fury all over her beautiful features.

"I wanted to see you one more time before you were a married woman," I replied, walking towards her. I wrapped her in my arms and she tried to push away from me, but I held on tighter. She quit fighting and eventually wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry for this morning," I whispered into her hair, placing a quick kiss on the top of her hair.

"Me too," she said, even though it came out muffled cause her face was pressed into my chest. I held onto her and even though a million thoughts were running through my head, I couldn't make myself say anything.

"Edward," she finally said, pulling back from me. "I don't want to be mad at you. And I don't want you to be mad at me."

_When I'm going down,  
Don't worry 'bout me._

"I know," I replied. "But you want Emmett and I can't be him for you."

"I know," she whispered.

_Don't try this at home._

"Bella, I want you to be happy," I said after a moment of neither of us talking. "But do you really think he's the one that make you the happiest person you can be?"

She was silent for a long time. Then, she finally said, "I don't know Edward." She laid her head on my chest again. "I feel like I should be happy with him, but I just, I'm so much happier with you and I _just_ figured it out. It's not fair for me to do this to Emmett, or to our families."

_Pretend you don't see.  
I don't want to know that you know  
It should have been me._

"But it's fair to do this to yourself?" I asked. "It's fair to make yourself love another man when you don't want to? It's fair to give up your hopes and dreams for his? How is that love? How do you justify that to yourself?"

"I can't Edward," she whispered. "I just can't break his heart. He's been nothing but nice to me."

"But you can break mine!" I cried. "Bella, I've been there for you since we were five. I've been the one who held you while you fell apart when your dad died and kicked the asses of the guys who treated you wrong and made you laugh when you're having a bad day and helped you through everything. I love you too Bella."

_Words screaming in my head._

"I can't hurt you either Edward," she said, her eyes filling with tears. I felt my own eyes well and I couldn't bring myself to care. "I love you Edward." I felt my tears fall and watched as hers did too when she realized I was crying. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine again. I could taste our tears on my lips and it killed me that she was crying yet again over me.

"Why?" I asked. "Why can't you just, be with me?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She wiped her face and pressed her lips to mine again. And then, she walked out the door. I stood there for a moment, shocked. And then I sprung into action. I sprinted down out the room and into the hall. But then, the organ started playing and I caught a glimpse of Bella's dress as she headed into the church.

_Oh, why did you leave?_

"No," I cried to myself and I rushed to the entrance into the church. Everyone was sitting down as Bella had just reached Emmett. I slid into the back row, quickly. I felt my eyes fill with more tears and I wiped at them. He grabbed her hand and she smiled at him and I could see her face was red, meaning she was still crying.

The priest talked, but I only had eyes for Bella. She kept shooting glances at Emmett and he would smile at her. She would try to smile in turn, but more tears would fall. Emmett would pull her hand to his lips and kiss her and she would then smile, ever so slightly. They looked happy.

_And I can't stop dreaming,  
Watching you and him_

I saw Rosalie's blonde head a few pews in front of me and she turned to look for me. She caught sight of me and her eyes widened when she took me in. I shook my head and shrugged. I turned away from her pity-filled looks and watched as Bella tried to laugh at a story the priest was telling about her and Emmett but her face crumpled into more tears. She looked like a wreck.

But she wouldn't have looked like that if it was me. I knew that, deep in my heart. And that was the reason that I sat through the majority of the ceremony, silently crying as my best friend and love of my life was about to be married to a man that was not me.

_When it should have been,  
It should have been me._

I couldn't watch anymore as Emmett took Bella's ring that I had helped her pick out and started saying his vows. I could have watched him, but it was the fact that I knew she was about to say her vows, about to give herself to him, that I stood up and walked out.

"_Bella isn't mine anymore_," I thought as I headed out into the bright light of the outside world.

_Today's the day,  
The worst day of my life._

I sat down on the steps and buried my face in my arms. I felt myself break into a tiny million pieces and I couldn't believe it. I'd gotten Bella to fall in love with me, only for her to walk into a wedding with another man. I felt so broken and hurt and I didn't know where to go from here. All I wanted was to rush back into the church and beg for her to come with me, to leave him. But I knew I couldn't do that because I had to give her what she wanted, what I promised myself I would do no matter what.

_I'm learning to fall.  
I can hardly breathe._

I stood up and headed towards the street, choosing to walk home instead of a cab because I needed to think. A few hours later, I ended up home. I pulled out my keys and opened the door. I headed towards my bedroom and collapsed on the bed. I kicked off my shoes and crawled into my bed.

This was the worst moment of my life.

_When I'm going down,  
Don't worry 'bout me._

I would never be able to fall in love again. Bella would continue on in her life and be fine. She would have little meat-heads and I would probably always wish that I was Emmett. I couldn't believe I had lost her. And I doubted she would ever know what she had done.

_Don't try this at home.  
Pretend you don't see._

And the worst part was knowing that she knew she was making a mistake. That she knew that I was the better choice and chose Emmett over me. How awful was that?

_I don't want to know that you know  
__It should have been me._

I heard my door open. "Edward," someone called. Rosalie.

"Not now Rose, just leave me alone," I cried out, my voice coming out raspy from not using it and crying. "Give me one day to mourn the loss of the love of my life and then I'll get on with life. I promise." She didn't reply and I figured that she had left. Good. I wanted my solitude.

But then, my bedroom door creaked open.

"Come on, Rose," I grumbled, rolling to face the door. "Can you jus—" I stopped. "Bella?"

"Sorry," she smiled, coming to sit on the edge of my bed. "I can let you mourn but I just wanted you to know that it's not necessary." I looked at her. She was still in her dress and her hair looked wild, like she had been running her hands through it.

"What-why," I stuttered. "Why aren't you with Emmett? Didn't you get married?"

She smiled at me. "No," she answered. "I saw the love of my life walk out of my wedding and I realized I needed to go after him before I married the wrong man."

"You didn't marry him?" I choked out. She shook her head 'no.' I scooped her up in my arms and pressed my lips to hers, kissing her hard. She responded quickly and I broke away, unable to breathe.

"I love you," I whispered to her, pressing my lips to hers lightly again.

"I love you too," she replied, just before she pressed her lips to mine again.

_I'm learning to fall.  
I can hardly breathe._

**By: the brunette writer**

**A/N: I have to admit, I loved writing this one. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**Kate and I both have twitters now. You can find me (the brunette writer) under brunette_writer and you can find Kate (Vampires Rock4eva) under vampires_4eva. You guys can follow us and we keep everyone posted on what's going on with TSC and other things.**

**The choices for the new poll are I'm Sorry by Tommy Reeve; I'm Yours by The Script; All the Right Moves by OneRepublic; From Heads Unworthy by Rise Against; It's Not Me, It's You by Skillet; and More Than A Love Song by Fireflight. Be sure to vote because YOU determine what we write next.**

**We love you all! :)**


End file.
